Le pouvoir de l'Elu
by sangdelicorne
Summary: Loin d'être reconnaissants de la libération du joug de Voldemort, les représentants sorciers ont choisi l'ingratitude. Les jeunes combattants de Poudlard sont les oubliés. Que se passera-t-il quand le monde sorcier sera de nouveau en danger ?


.

.

**Le pouvoir de l'Elu **

.

.

Le monde de Harry Potter appartient bien entendu à Madame Jk. Rowling.

Texte rédigé en réponse au défi 18 de Photo-fic sur le FoF.

Il fallait rédiger un OS ayant pour point de départ une photo représentant Albus Dumbledore.

.

Quelle est cette fantaisie qui les fait se retrouver sur les bancs de Poudlard à plus de vingt ans ? Comme par le passé, Ron est son voisin et peine à suivre la cadence rapide du professeur, ses notes seront une fois de plus incomplètes. Voici une chose immuable. Concentrée, Hermione, aux côtés de celui qui est devenu son compagnon, fait courir une plume véloce sur son parchemin. En voilà une autre. En ce qui concerne le reste... Tout a changé.

Ils ne sont pas beaucoup à avoir choisi de répondre présents à la demande de Kingsley Shacklebolt, le nouveau ministre de la magie, une quinzaine de jeunes sorciers toutes maisons confondues.

Tous amers de plus d'une manière. Depuis trois ans, depuis la victoire, on ne peut pas dire que tout ce soit bien passé dans le monde en mutation qu'est devenu l'univers sorcier britannique. Pour eux, particulièrement. Loin d'être reconnaissants de la libération du joug de Voldemort, les représentants sorciers ont choisi l'ingratitude. Ils sont les oubliés. Il était le Survivant, parfois même le Sauveur mais avant tout un adolescent qui avait raté ses études sorcières, comme tous les autres. Poudlard, au lendemain de la guerre, avait du faire face à la reconstruction. On leur avait demandé d'attendre un an avant de passer les aspics et d'ajouter des élèves imprévus. L'année suivante, ne s'étant jamais remise complètement de sa blessure, Madame Mc Gonagall, qui cumulait l'emploi de directrice de Poudlard et de présidente du Magenmagot, avait pris sa retraite de la première fonction et Bill Weasley avait été nommé directeur. Il ne pouvait faire face à des responsabilités supplémentaires. La troisième année, personne ne s'était donné la peine de leur mentir. On les avait occultés, simplement.

Pendant ce temps, chacun avait choisi sa voie et ils s'étaient séparés. Ron jouait au quidditch en professionnel. Le ministère leur avait fourni de quoi compléter leur identité moldue, diplômes nécessaires y compris. Hermione s'était inscrite en médecine à une faculté, lui avait choisi le droit.

On ne peut pas dire que ça avait été simple. Loin de là. Après sept ans passés à Poudlard, il s'était senti complètement perdu à l'école de droit de Dickson Poon, faisant partie du King's College London. Il s'était accroché, rattrapant son retard comme il le pouvait. Souvent, il avait eu recours discrètement à la magie pour s'en sortir. La première année, il avait passé ses jours entre la faculté et la maison du 12, square Grimmaurd, s'assommant au travail. A dix-huit ans, il avait une vie de moine. Solitaire. Ce n'est que la seconde année qu'il avait commencé à se rapprocher d'un groupe de copains qui l'avaient adopté. Il était alors sorti, avait connu les discothèques, les filles faciles, les soirées trop arrosées. Ensuite, il s'était particulièrement lié à l'un d'entre eux, un jeune étudiant d'origine française de deux ans son aîné. Il lui avait fallu longtemps pour réaliser qu'il était attiré par lui autrement que sur un point strictement amical et que l'autre n'attendait que ça. Loïs était devenu son petit-ami, puis son amant, avant de repartir à la fin de l'année académique au pays des mangeurs de grenouilles, sans un regard en arrière. Apparemment, il n'avait été qu'un aimable passe-temps. Il avait serré les dents et était allé de l'avant, jurant qu'il ne s'attacherait plus.

Lorsque le hibou de Kingsley avait frappé de son bec à la fenêtre de sa chambre et qu'il avait lu le contenu de la missive, son enfance lui avait sauté à la figure. Il croyait avoir fait table rase du passé et voilà qu'il resurgissait plus vivant que jamais et avec lui l'amertume qui le submergeait. Depuis trois ans, le côté sorcier de sa vie se limitait à cette maison, à Kreattur et les deux jeunes elfes qui le secondaient, à une visite de temps en temps sur le Chemin de Traverse, à un fantasme blond qui s'attachait, têtu, à ses pas. La lettre du ministre était une offre peu intéressante alors qu'il avait en main son diplôme de troisième année de droit d'une des plus réputées universités européennes et qu'il se demandait simplement quelle spécialité choisir pour continuer. Pourtant, il hésitait. Elle était une possibilité de retrouver le monde sorcier et aussi un appel au secours.

Après le volatile du ministre, celui de ses amis avait atterri sur le seuil de la maison des Black. Il ne les avait plus vus depuis plus d'un an. Il correspondait pourtant très souvent avec Hermione sur internet. Il n'en avait donc pas été surpris et ils avaient décidé de rendre, ensemble, une petite visite au nouveau ministre de la magie. Ils avaient pris un verre au Chaudron Baveur. Le temps avait fait son œuvre, ils étaient contents de se retrouver mais chacun avait sa vie.

Pourtant, le résultat est là, depuis trois semaines, ils sont de retour à Poudlard. Ils ont un statut différent, une table unique, des dortoirs séparés. Quinze élèves de vingt à vingt et un ans, cinq filles et dix garçons venus soi-disant passer leurs aspics mais chargés en réalité de la sécurité des élèves contre un ennemi dont ils n'ont aucune idée. Les maisons sont toutes représentées, unies dans ce nouveau combat : six Gryffondor, deux Poufsouffle, quatre Serdaigle, trois Serpentard. Et parmi eux, Draco Malfoy. Cela lui a fait un choc de le revoir là. Jamais il n'a supposé qu'il accepterait cette mission bien griffondorienne. L'ancien Malfoy n'est plus un autre a pris sa place. Un autre qu'il avait pressenti. Un jeune homme qui ressemble pourtant physiquement comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'horripilant personnage qui passait son temps à l'insulter, à le brimer. Les mêmes traits délicats, le même regard gris de fumée, le même nez un peu pointu. Avec quelques années, quelques centimètres, quelques kilos en plus. Seul la plupart du temps, il ne les provoque jamais, se montre même aimable. Il a presque perdu cette insupportable morgue qui l'horripilait tant, ce regard traqué qui avait marqué sa mémoire. La voix traînante est toujours là, le masque malfoyen aussi. Il se protège encore. Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais compris ça ? Tout aurait été tellement différent. Ils ont tous changé.

La voix monocorde du professeur Cuthbert Binns le ramène à la réalité aussi perturbante soit elle. Et au crissement des plumes sur les parchemins.

.

Ce soir, laissant Hermione et Ron à leur désir manifeste de solitude, il a été faire quelques tours au-dessus du terrain de quidditch. Cela fait partie des choses qui lui ont manqué. Bien qu'il redoute une rencontre avec Mimi Geignarde, la salle de bain des préfets l'attire comme un aimant. Il se plonge dans l'eau chaude et parfumée avec délectation. La tête appuyée contre le rebord, il sombre en une douce somnolence. Des images envahissent son esprit engourdi. Un dos. Un dos moulé dans un tee-shirt noir qui laisse, lorsqu'il s'assied, une bande de peau nue et laiteuse au dessus de la ceinture basse du jean. Une nuque blonde penchée sur ses ingrédients de potion, avec un creux tapissé d'un léger duvet presque blanc. Il aimerait y poser les lèvres, le sentir frémir sous l'attouchement. La voix de Rogue qui le rappelle sèchement à l'ordre l'arrache à sa contemplation. Son fantasme fuit au son de la voix acariâtre.

Il est encore tôt. Une petite expédition en haut de la tour d'astronomie s'impose. Assis par terre, il sort son paquet de cigarettes et en allume une. Il inhale la fumée avec un soupir de plaisir. Fumer, une sale habitude qu'il a contractée auprès de Loïs et dont il n'est pas arrivé à se débarrasser. Il a toutefois appris à se limiter fortement. Il se laisse aller contre le mur de pierres brutes, les yeux clos, puis retourne dans l'imaginaire classe de potions. La porte claque attirant son attention.

— Potter ? Tu fumes ?

— Comme tu vois, répond-il au Serpentard qui vient perturber sa rêverie.

— Je ne pensais pas que le Sauveur reviendrait à Poudlard, fait le trouble-fête en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

— Et moi, je ne pensais pas y retrouver des Serpents. Nous sommes quittes.

— Blaise et moi n'avions pas grand chose à faire d'autre. Pour Draco, c'est différent. C'est la culpabilité qui l'a poussé jusqu'ici.

— Nous n'étions que des adolescents perdus dans une situation qui nous dépassait. On ne demande pas à des enfants de faire la guerre, même au nom d'une prophétie. Jamais, je ne laisserai ainsi utiliser les miens. Il a agi comme il a cru bon afin de se protéger.

— Tu as changé.

— J'ai mûri, simplement. Souvent, j'ai vu, à travers Malfoy, le visage aux yeux rouges de Voldemort que je n'arrivais pas à atteindre. J'en oubliais qu'il était juste un jeune garçon du même âge que moi, endoctriné par son père, drillé par son éducation et non le diable incarné, raille-t-il doucement. Il y a tellement longtemps que je ne lui en veux plus.

.

Depuis leur retour, un objet le fascine. Accroché au quatrième étage de la tour d'astronomie, il y a un portrait de son mentor. Le regard triste perdu dans le vide et semblant ruminer ses pensées, Albus Dumbledore est assis sur les marches menant à l'observatoire de son bureau. Il ne comprend pas ce que fait là, dans cette tour d'astronomie qui est le lieu de sa mort, ce portrait dont le propriétaire est muet, immobile, contrairement à tous les autres. Seuls les yeux semblent vivants. Sert-il de sentinelle ? Une sentinelle qui ne peut donner l'alerte ? Quelle utilité ? Peu désireux de partager à nouveau ses rares moments de tranquillité avec Théodore Nott comme certains soirs précédents, il vient dorénavant s'asseoir en face du vieil homme. Il revoit des scènes du passé, heureuses, parfois douloureuses, il se rappelle sa colère devant ce qu'il avait considéré comme une trahison à la Lumière, comme de la manipulation et réalise qu'il était tout simplement un homme. Et l'erreur est humaine. Il est enfin en paix avec lui et avec lui-même. Il peut mourir tranquille. C'est étrange, il pense de plus en plus à la mort avec détachement.

Instinctivement, il est certain que ce portrait a un rapport avec leur mission. Il faut qu'il en parle avec Hermione.

.

Les jours ont passé, ils sont rassemblés autour de la table des anciens ainsi que les appellent les autres élèves. En plaisantant, ils évoquent leurs plus jeunes années. C'est la première conversation générale où, tous, ils échangent autre chose que des banalités ou des commentaires sur les cours. Il leur aura fallu plus de deux mois.

— Tu te rappelles, Malfoy, la cabane hurlante ? se moque Ron.

Quand il y a une maladresse à faire, son meilleur ami est toujours là.

— Je m'en rappelle, sans l'ombre d'un doute, dit le Serpentard avec une légère moue.

— Que tu étais agaçant à cette époque, Draco. Tu m'as mis dans des colères noires. Je ne sais pas qui je détestais le plus, Voldemort, Rogue ou toi, se moque-t-il à son tour.

Un silence suit sa phrase. Il voit la stupéfaction sur le visage de Ron, un sourire sur les lèvres de son amie et l'étonnement chez les autres. Il fait un court flash back. D'accord, il l'a appelé par son prénom. On ne va pas en faire tout un plat. Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour.

— Pour moi, c'était toi, Harry. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, raille le Serpentard qui a légèrement accentué son prénom.

C'est à son tour de faire la grimace. Il le savait bien sûr, pourtant le lui entendre dire l'a choqué.

— Qu'avez-vous fait pendant ces trois années ? interroge Neville, moi j'ai travaillé au Chicaneur.

— Médecine en monde moldu, réplique aussitôt Hermione.

— Quidditch professionnel, précise Ron.

— On m'a trouvé un emploi, au Chemin de traverse, chez Bott et Fleury, répond Seamus avec une clin d'œil complice vers le premier avec qui il est resté très ami.

— Droit au King's College.

— Economie à Cambridge, fait à son tour Draco.

Il ne sait pourquoi, il a l'impression que ce dernier a attendu qu'il dise ce qu'il a choisi avant d'avouer que lui, le Sang-Pur, a suivi des études moldues.

— Ce n'était pas simple au début, commente-t-il en le fixant.

Ils échangent un regard entendu. Manifestement, ils ont éprouvé autant de difficultés l'un que l'autre. Le récit des amours suit. Il garde un silence prudent.

— Et toi, Harry, comment se nomme la belle de ton cœur ? le taquine Dean.

— IL s'appelle Loïs, répond à sa place Ron.

— Je ne sors plus avec lui depuis plus d'un an, Ron, l'informe-t-il avec un soupir. Merci de ta discrétion.

Ses pensées tournées vers son premier amour, il les écoute maintenant d'une oreille distraite. Il ne sait plus très bien ce qu'il lui trouvait. Tout le monde le jugeait beau, charismatique, séduisant. Séduit, il l'avait été, autant par sa tendresse que par ses sourires, que pas son corps svelte et agréable. Il se rend compte, maintenant, qu'il était aussi très superficiel. Pourtant, il en a été amoureux. Sans le réaliser, il soupire, se lève et les laisse. Avant de sortir de la grande salle, il a le temps d'entendre Hermione houspiller son compagnon.

— Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

— Ben quoi ? Je ne pouvais pas deviner. J'étais en championnat, moi.

— Là est bien le problème. Tu n'es au courant de rien. Tu ne te préoccupes jamais de quoi que ce soit. Tu es d'un égoïsme ! Mon pauvre Harry !

Donnez-moi une corde pour me pendre, pense-t-il. Il sort dans le parc et se dirige vers le lac. Assis dans l'herbe, adossé au tronc du saule pleureur, il sort une fois encore son paquet de cigarettes. Il fume bien plus depuis qu'il est revenu à Poudlard.

— Ce n'est pas bon, je suis sûr que tu le sais, fait une voix un peu traînante.

— Enlève ton masque de Sang-Pur et assieds-toi.

— Tu veux en parler ? demande-t-il en s'installant.

Il doit avoir un air passablement choqué car Draco pousse un soupir agacé.

— Tes progrès à mon égard se limitent à m'appeler par mon prénom ?

— Non. Simplement, le rôle de confident de mes amours est bien le dernier que j'ai envie de te donner. De toute façon, il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire. Je suis sorti avec Loïs pendant huit mois et puis il est rentré en France. Fin de l'histoire. Il n'a plus l'importance que lui attribue Hermione depuis longtemps, répond-il avec un haussement d'épaules, une fois sa stupéfaction passée. Je n'avais pas envie de parler de mon homosexualité, de répondre aux habituelles questions stupides, blessantes parfois mais avec Ron, on choisit rarement, raille-t-il.

— Il est égal à lui même, lui rétorque-t-il en haussant les épaules d'une façon fort peu malfoyenne. Je ne comprends pas que tu en sois étonné.

— Comment t'es-tu débrouillé à Cambridge ?

— Comme toi à King's College, je suppose, lui répond-il un peu sèchement.

— Non. Moi j'ai vécu toute mon enfance en monde moldu. Hermione aussi. Pour toi, c'était un monde à découvrir en plus du reste. Question études, tu as toujours été le meilleur de nous deux. Je ne suis pas très fier des méthodes que j'ai parfois employées pour obtenir ce diplôme.

— Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Sans les aspics, tout nous était fermé. J'habitais en monde sorcier et passait le moins de temps possible chez les moldus. Non parce que je les méprise, simplement j'en avais ras-le-bol des choses inconnues. J'avoue être particulièrement heureux de revenir à Poudlard. Toi pas ?

Embarrassé, il reste muet.

— Harry ?

— Si je n'avais pas l'impression une fois de plus d'être manipulé, et si les lieux ne me rappelaient pas autant de souvenirs douloureux de la guerre avec Voldemort, peut-être.

— Je ne comprends pas ? Le marché que nous avons accepté est clair. Nos aspics contre une année de surveillance à Poudlard. C'est vrai que le ministre est resté on ne peut plus évasif sur ce que nous devons découvrir.

— Même avec moi, Kingsley était sur ses gardes. Je n'ai rien appris sauf que le monde sorcier semble une fois de plus en danger et que c'est Poudlard qui est visé. Viens.

Il se lève et l'entraîne vers la tour d'astronomie. Ils sont de nouveau assis côte à côte, cette fois devant le portrait de l'ancien directeur.

— Qu'en penses-tu ?

— On dirait un tableau moldu pourtant les yeux sont manifestement vivants. Tu n'en as pas parlé à Miss-je-sais-tout ?

Nul mépris dans sa façon de s'exprimer, plutôt une moquerie amusée.

— Ron n'est là que parce qu'elle insistait. Avec ou sans lui, elle avait décidé de venir. Ils vivent ensemble depuis dix mois et les dortoirs ne sont pas prévus pour une vie de couple. C'est leur principal problème depuis que nous sommes là. Les disputes sont fréquentes, il a l'impression qu'elle lui a forcé la main.

— C'est un peu le cas non ? En attendant, il faut faire des recherches. Nous pourrions aller demain à la bibliothèque.

.

Ils se sont retrouvés après les cours dans le domaine de Madame Pince. Une pile de livres posée devant eux, ils sont plongés dans des grimoires anciens.

— Je crois qu'on fait fausse route, chuchote-t-il, en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux indisciplinés.

Il s'assure que la bibliothécaire ne le voit pas, sort son paquet de clopes et en allume une sous l'œil réprobateur du Serpentard.

— Explique, lui répond ce dernier brièvement.

— La magie a évolué, les artefacts sorciers aussi. Nous sommes en train de chercher dans des grimoires qui datent de plusieurs siècles.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi mais tout vient de la magie ancienne, Harry. Magie blanche, magie noire, actuelle ou pas.

Il se plonge en soupirant dans un autre livre sorcier. La bibliothèque se vide peu à peu de ses occupants. Machinalement, il tend la main vers son paquet de cigarettes et la referme sur du vide. Draco l'a subtilisé de façon habile.

— Arrête de t'agiter ainsi, lui souffle-t-il. Tu es un véritable paquet de nerfs. C'est ma présence ?

— Ta présence ? fait-il étonné, tout en regardant les longs doigts élégants triturer impitoyablement la petite boîte de carton.

Des mains soignées, dont la lourde chevalière des héritiers Malfoy accentue la finesse. Un bref instant, il les imagine courant sur son corps, sur sa peau. Il en frissonne, là en face de l'autre, qui sait bien peu ce qu'il lui inspire comme pensées inavouables.

— ...

— Réfléchis, si je n'avais pas eu envie de faire ces recherches avec toi, j'aurais trouvé un prétexte quelconque. Non, ce sont les circonstances.

— ...

— Bill ne peut ignorer la présence du tableau à cet endroit.

— Le directeur ?

Il acquiesce de la tête.

— J'oublie toujours que tu es ami avec les Weasley, ricane-t-il.

— Beaucoup moins depuis que j'ai rompu avec Ginny. C'est autre chose. Bill fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, Kingsley également. Or, il n'y a pas eu de réunion depuis presque quatre ans. En cas de danger, ils auraient dû en provoquer une.

— Qu'est-ce que l'Ordre du Phénix exactement et qui en est le dirigeant ? J'en ai entendu parler, souvent, surtout par mon père. On ne peut pas dire qu'il appréciait, plaisante-t-il. J'aimerais avoir une vision plus juste des choses.

— Durant la première prise de pouvoir de Voldemort dans les années 1970, Dumbledore fonda une société secrète appelée Ordre du Phénix pour combattre le mage noir et les mangemorts. Notre ancien directeur en était le dirigeant. Il était composé d'un nombre importants de sorciers et même de Cracmols. En faisaient partie, mes parents, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, les parents de Neville, Arthur Weasley et sa femme, Severus Rogue, Minerva Mc Gonagall notamment. Après la supposée mort de Voldemort, la société a été mise en sommeil. Lorsqu'il est revenu, il y a dix ans, l'Ordre du Phénix a repris du service avec les membres encore vivants et de nouveaux.

— Tu en fais partie, je suppose.

— Depuis la mort de Voldemort, j'en suis le dirigeant. La dernière réunion, faite juste après la bataille à l'école, a eu pour sujet la reconstruction de Poudlard. Elle ne s'est pas très bien passée, avoue-t-il.

— Dans quoi as-tu encore été te fourrer ! s'exclame le Serpentard d'un ton désapprobateur.

— J'ai juste continué la croisade de mes parents, de mon mentor, fait-il de manière un peu trop vive.

— Il est peut-être temps de demander une réunion toi-même, suggère Draco après un moment de silence. D'autres qui sont à Poudlard en font partie ?

— Hermione, Ron, Neville.

Il a un mince sourire, manifestement il s'attendait à cette réponse.

— Peut-être pourrais-tu en apprendre plus.

— C'est possible, admet-il. Ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.

— Un futur avocat devrait s'en sortir avec facilité, non ? le taquine son vis-à-vis.

— Ouais, bougonne-t-il.

Draco repose le paquet de cigarettes devant lui. Il ne doit plus y en avoir une seule entière.

— Il est tard. Terminé pour aujourd'hui. Ne monte pas là haut, lui fait-il en rassemblant les livres afin de les ranger. Pas pour le moment.

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

.

Il sait que Draco a raison, pourtant la tentation est trop forte. La proximité du serpent, l'évolution de leur relation vers une confiance mutuelle, le perturbent plus qu'il n'a envie de l'admettre. Il est donc, au milieu de la nuit, à nouveau devant le portrait. Pris d'une idée, il se lève vivement et tente de décrocher le cadre. Il essaie toutes les formules qu'il connaît, magie blanche et puis magie noire, sans résultat. Il se décide à sortir son couteau suisse et à s'approcher du tableau quand un « hum, hum » retentissant le fait se retourner. Draco est appuyé contre le mur et le regarde faire.

— Quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas dans ton lit, j'ai compris de suite. Tu es incorrigible. Tu peux me dire ce que tu fous là, en pyjama, à deux heures du matin ?

— Décidément, la vie est un éternel recommencement, bougonne-t-il. En sixième c'est moi qui te suivais pour voir ce que tu faisais, maintenant c'est toi.

— La fascination qu'exerce sur toi ce tableau n'a rien de normal et de logique.

Avant qu'il puisse l'en empêcher, il lève sa baguette et prononce un Incendio retentissant, qui met le feu au tableau puis un Aguamenti lorsqu'il est réduit en cendres. Hébété, il le regarde faire avant de se mettre à trembler de façon incoercible. La température, bien que très fraîche en ce début novembre, ne peut expliquer à elle seule, le fait que son corps soit tout d'un coup glacé et que, soudain, le noir l'entoure, l'engloutisse.

— Harry ! Harry !

Il se réveille sur son lit, entre des bras tièdes qui le réchauffent. Il pousse un gémissement, tout son corps semble douloureux.

— Enfin ! s'exclame une voix qui lui paraît incertaine. Par Merlin. Tu m'as fait peur.

Il ne répond pas, profitant des derniers instants qu'il passe contre Draco. Quand a-t-il commencé à rêver de sa chaleur, de son odeur, de sa peau ? Bien avant de sortir avec Loïs. Il a toujours été tapi dans un coin de sa mémoire, surgissant dès qu'il avait un problème. Ce soir, la réalité prend le relais de son imagination. Son corps privé de caresses depuis trop longtemps s'éveille à la proximité du Serpentard, il s'en éloigne à regret.

— Tu vois, continue ce dernier, ce n'était pas naturel. Et bien entendu, tu ne m'as pas écouté, lui reproche-t-il.

— Je n'ai pas pu, murmure-t-il.

— Ça va mieux ? souffle Draco dans la pénombre.

Seule la lumière de sa baguette éclaire le visage penché vers le sien. Les yeux de mercure posés sur lui, la bouche vermeille légèrement brillante sont des appels auxquels il résiste difficilement. Il lui suffirait de franchir les vingt centimètres qui les séparent pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pourtant, il n'est pas question de perdre cette amitié naissante.

— Tu trembles encore.

Si il tremble, ce n'est plus de froid mais de désir. Draco fait avec sa baguette un mouvement en forme de vaguelette qui crée un courant d'air chaud qui les englobe.

— Je voudrais que tu me fasses entrer à l'Ordre du Phénix.

— Mais...

— Chut. Dors maintenant. On reparlera de tout ça plus tard.

Depuis quand y-a-t-il cette tendresse en cet insupportable Sang-Pur ? Il regagne son lit sans un bruit et lui s'abîme dans le sommeil.

.

Il se réveille tard, le dortoir est désert. Étrange que personne ne l'ait secoué. D'habitude Hermione s'en fait un plaisir. Il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre, il est bien plus de onze heures. Il se remémore les événements de la nuit, soupire. Tout cela ne lui dit rien qui vaille, sur aucun plan. Il s'était promis de ne plus s'attacher. Il est déjà en train de se parjurer. Une bonne douche pourrait peut-être l'aider à retrouver la raison. Une grosse demi-heure plus tard, il franchit la porte de la grande salle. La cloche annonce la fin du quatrième cours et bien vite les tables sont envahies par des élèves. La leur y compris. Seul Draco est absent. Il ne peut s'empêcher de fixer la porte, de le guetter. Quand il entre, il ne bouge pas, pourtant ses yeux ne quittent pas la silhouette élégante dont la démarche est pressée, presque agitée. Il se plante devant lui sans un mot ils n'en ont pas besoin pour se comprendre. Il se lève, abandonnant son repas et le suit rapidement. Ils reviennent s'installer quelques minutes plus tard sous le regard stupéfait des autres et celui manifestement inquiet d'Hermione qui le voit sortir discrètement son faux gallion, qu'elle a créé pour l'Armée de Dumbledore et qu'ils ont adopté dans l'Ordre du Phénix, afin de prévenir les membres qu'une réunion d'urgence est programmée. Elle aura lieu le lendemain soir.

Lorsqu'il se lève, ses amis le suivent comme avant. Comme il y a longtemps. Pourtant le présent est différent et il lance un regard interrogatif à Draco qui esquisse un mince sourire sarcastique et quitte la table avec eux. Ils se retrouvent dans leur dortoir, assis sur deux lits. Draco a pris, d'autorité, la place à ses côtés.

— Vous pouvez nous expliquer ce que vous mijoter ensemble ? demande son amie d'un ton agressif.

Il la fixe de son regard impérieux avant de répondre calmement.

— Vous savez tous que si nous sommes ici c'est parce qu'un danger guette le monde sorcier. C'est tout au moins ce qui nous a été dit.

— Tu n'y crois pas ? s'exclame Ron.

— Je dois avouer que j'ai difficile de l'accepter. Si notre univers est menacé, pourquoi l'Ordre du Phénix n'a-t-il pas été réuni ?

— Tu l'as toi convoqué pour demain soir. Nous allons faire de la broderie ? se moque Hermione.

— Parce qu'il y a un problème malgré tout.

— Explique, fait la lionne avec agacement.

D'une main, il tâtonne à la cherche ses cigarettes qu'il avait posées et qu'il ne trouve pas. Elles sont une fois encore dans les mains de Draco. Il lève les yeux au ciel.

— Ne me les casse pas, c'est mon dernier paquet, lui souffle-t-il.

— Alors ? s'impatiente Ron.

— En fait, je pense que c'est Harry qui est visé, affirme calmement Draco à sa place.

— Voyez-vous ça ! s'exclame son meilleur ami. Malfoy pense que ! depuis quand t'intéresses-tu au sort de Harry ?

— Depuis que vous êtes préoccupés uniquement l'un de l'autre et que vous ne voyez même pas quand il ne va pas bien.

— Et toi, comme de juste, tu es là pour lui prêter une épaule compatissante, raille le rouquin. Pour le faire tomber dans quel piège ?

— Cela suffit, intervient-il fermement. Nous ne sommes pas la afin de perpétuer nos querelles d'adolescents.

— Tu as raison. Nous n'arriverons pas à te protéger dans ces conditions, fait Draco gravement.

— Expliquez-nous ce qu'il se passe, intervient Neville pour la première fois.

— Le soir, je montais souvent fumer en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Théodore Nott m'y a surpris. Le lendemain, il y est revenu, le surlendemain aussi. J'avais envie de solitude. J'ai donc renoncé au sommet et suis allé me réfugier au quatrième étage. Il y avait là un étrange portrait d'Albus Dumbledore. Je m'asseyais tous les soirs devant ce tableau. Plus je le voyais, plus j'étais fasciné par lui. Il me rapprochait de mon mentor mais aussi m'attirait vers la mort, me la présentant comme la plus belle des choses, comme la meilleure et la seule des solutions.

— Harry a réalisé qu'il y avait un problème, il m'en a parlé, me l'a montré, raconte à son tour Draco. Nous avons fait des recherches à la bibliothèque sans succès. Nous avions convenu que Harry ne monterait plus dans la tour mais pendant la nuit dernière, il y est retourné.

— Draco m'a suivi et a brûlé le portrait. J'ai senti un grand vide m'envahir, j'étais glacé jusqu'à l'âme. J'ai sombré dans le noir.

— Je l'ai ramené au dortoir. Il a mis une grosse heure à reprendre conscience, a retrouver une température et un pouls normaux, ce qui prouve que le sortilège était particulièrement puissant.

— C'est pour ça que tu nous a empêchés de le réveiller ce matin, constate Neville.

— Il avait besoin de récupérer, acquiesce Draco. Avant d'aller déjeuner, je suis remonté au quatrième étage, je voulais analyser les relents de magie. Aucune trace ne subsistait. Au mur, un autre portrait tout aussi bizarre avait remplacé le précédent. Celui-ci représente mon cousin, Sirius Black. Nous avons, Harry et moi, scellé la porte d'un Collaporta et d'un sort de magie noire.

— Personne ne peut plus accéder à cette pièce.

— Cela doit nous rassurer ? ricane Ron qui commence à l'agacer sérieusement. Pourquoi penser que c'est Harry qui est visé ?

— Parce que ce sont les personnes qui ont eu le plus d'importance dans sa vie d'adolescent, explique le Serpentard.

— Avec Dumbledore seul on pouvait hésiter, mais Sirius..., précise-t-il.

— De toute façon, c'est toujours Harry, fait Neville.

— Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir amené à Madame Pomfresh ? demande son amie.

— Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Je savais ce qu'il en était, fait Draco sèchement. Je préférais ne pas le quitter.

— J'ai demandé une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Je suis certain que des choses nous ont été cachées volontairement.

— Vous avez dit tous les deux que les portraits étaient bizarres. En quoi ? interroge à nouveau Hermione.

— On dirait des tableaux moldus. Ils sont muets, immobiles. Seuls les yeux sont vivants, répond-il.

— Un pouvoir hypnotique, murmure son amie.

— C'est du même acabit certainement. C'est dans ce sens que nous avons cherché, approuve son voisin.

— Tu es tenté à nouveau ? l'interroge-t-elle.

— Non, fait-il en chipant son paquet de cigarettes que Draco a délaissé.

— Tu ne devrais pas, je te l'ai dit plein de fois, poursuit-elle. En plus quand on embrasse quelqu'un qui vient de fumer, c'est affreusement désagréable.

— Mione, par pitié ! s'exclame-t-il, agacé.

— Donc l'objet de la réunion de demain, c'est cette menace et ces mystérieux tableaux, résume Ron.

— Et l'admission de Draco, précise-t-il.

Trois regards pareillement stupéfaits se fixent sur eux. Ron est le premier à réagir, il se lève et sort en claquant la porte. Hermione ne tarde pas à le suivre après un geste agacé de la tête qui secoue la masse de ses boucles brunes.

— Je te fais confiance, Harry. Tu ne te trompes jamais, commente le dernier.

— Merci, Neville.

— Il est l'heure d'aller en cours.

Il soupire lorsque la porte se referme sur lui.

— Ils vont se calmer, fait le Serpentard à ses côtés.

— Je sais, mais cette fois, il faudra un bon moment.

.

Il passe la soirée seul à marcher dans le parc puis à la lisière de la forêt interdite. La cabane d'Hagrid est fermée, le garde-chasse est allé reconduire Graup que les centaures ne supportaient plus et n'est pas encore revenu. Il tourne en rond. Il perd du temps ou il en gagne, au choix. Il se décide à rentrer en espérant que tous soient couchés. Des éclats de voix lui parviennent de leur dortoir et lui font craindre le pire. Il se hâte et embrasse la scène. Ron, rouge de colère, fait face à Draco qui a remis son masque de Sang-Pur.

— Laisse tomber, Weasley.

— Non. Je veux savoir ce que tu cherches. Moi, tu ne me trompes pas. Tu as toujours détesté Harry. Pendant sept ans, tu lui as rendu la vie impossible. Tu étais son ennemi prêt à le livrer. Ta tante a tué son parrain, tu as voulu assassiner Dumbledore. Même la mort de ses parents, tu t'en es servi.

— Je n'étais qu'un adolescent. J'ai changé, tout simplement. Trop difficile à comprendre ? fait Draco de sa voix dédaigneuse.

— Ron, intervient-il, je me crois encore capable de juger les hommes.

— C'est ça. En tout cas, vire-le vite fait après l'avoir mis dans ton lit, jette-t-il, je vais dormir dans la salle sur demande en attendant.

Il reste là les bras ballants, n'arrivant pas à comprendre pourquoi Ron est toujours si buté. Il a honte de ce qu'il vient d'entendre, peur de voir le mépris dans les yeux des autres qui pour le moment font semblant de dormir. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? Il voudrait être là-bas, au collège Dickson Poon à plaisanter en compagnie de ses amis entre deux cours, à sortir prendre un verre avec la bande, à baiser un mec appétissant sans état d'âme. Sans être jugé. Qu'a-t-il encore de commun avec le monde sorcier ? Il se déshabille, puis se couche le cœur gros. Draco, qui ne semble pas décidé à se laisser oublier, s'assied en tailleur sur sa couette, à côté de ses pieds, avant de mettre un sort de silence sur son lit.

— Je suis désolé, Harry.

— Tu n'y es pour rien.

— C'est moi qui t'ai demandé d'entrer à l'Ordre du Phénix.

— Et j'ai accepté tout en sachant ce que ça allait provoquer. Inutile de t'en vouloir. Par contre, je suis navré de ce qu'il a insinué.

— Nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Je reconnais le désir dans les yeux d'un homme, Harry. Et les tiens n'ont jamais rien su me cacher.

— Je...

— Tu ?

— Rien.

— Alors dormons.

— Tu vas rester là ?

— Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu ailles à la tour d'astronomie à deux heures du matin et je voudrais enfin arriver à fermer l'œil.

— Je t'ai dit que je ne bougerais pas.

— C'est ce que tu m'as dit hier aussi.

Il sent le matelas s'incurver, un corps se glisse contre le sien sous les draps.

— Après la nuit dernière, je suis crevé. Dors bien, lui souffle-t-il.

Il reste là dans le noir, étrangement tendu, étrangement rassuré aussi. Sa dernière pensée consciente est qu'il ne va jamais arriver à s'endormir avec Draco là.

.

Il se réveille tôt, lové contre son corps chaud et moite de sommeil. Prudemment, il avance son visage vers son cou et retrouve la senteur qui l'avait séduit alors qu'il émergeait de son inconscience, mélange d'eau de toilette et d'odeur personnelle.

— Bonjour.

— Je t'ai réveillé ?

— Non. Je paressais.

— Harry, lève-toi ! l'appelle Hermione, comme tous les matins.

Et, comme tous les matins, il ne répond pas assez vite à son goût et elle écarte le baldaquin dans le but de le secouer. Il la voit sursauter, rougir avant de rabattre précipitamment la tenture sur eux. Puis la porte du dortoir s'ouvre et se referme. Draco ne semble pas plus perturbé que ça et a un petit rire sarcastique qui le fait sourire.

— Tu es gay ?

— A ton avis, se moque-t-il gentiment.

— Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

— Ta liaison avec ce français semble t'avoir échaudé. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes tes jambes à ton cou en pensant que tout ce que je désire c'est te baiser.

— Theo dit que tu es ici par remord.

— Il a en partie raison. J'aimerais pouvoir changer mes choix mais je ne peux pas. Je pense avoir une dette envers le monde sorcier, envers Bill, envers toi. J'essaye d'effacer l'ardoise... Où vas-tu ? fait-il en le retenant par la main, alors qu'il tente de se lever.

— J'ai compris. Tu ne me dois rien, Draco, lui jette-t-il. Lâche-moi, simplement.

— Tu ne m'as même pas permis de finir ma phrase. J'essaye d'effacer l'ardoise avant d'aller plus loin. Tu as toujours fait partie de ma vie, Harry. Je n'ai pas du tout envie que cet état de chose change. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué.

Il reste interdit devant cet aveu inattendu. Le fier Sang-Pur qui fait taire son orgueil pour lui le bouleverse. Il se recouche à moitié. Cette fois, c'est lui qui se penche vers le visage à l'expression grave.

— Toi aussi, confesse-t-il très sérieux.

— Je sais. Je l'ai compris à ton premier regard. Tes yeux trahissent toujours tes sentiments. Il faut se lever. Tu me jettes un sortilège de désillusion pour partir de là ?

— Tu auras encore peur ce soir que je monte à l'observatoire ?

— Sans aucun doute, se moque-t-il.

— Alors, non. Cela ne vaut pas la peine.

.

Dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd, il fait du café. Il y a emmené Draco avec plus d'une heure d'avance. En temps que gardien du secret, il lui a fait lire l'adresse et l'y a introduit. La vieille Misses Black a ouvert un œil intéressé avant de se rendormir. Elle a fini par s'habituer à sa présence.

— Tu as dit qu'il n'y avait plus eu de réunion depuis presque quatre ans, dit le Serpentard en promenant un regard perplexe sur la cuisine résolument design et luisante de propreté.

— Si c'est le quartier général de l'Ordre, c'est aussi ma maison.

— C'est ici que tu as vécu les trois dernières années ?

— Exact.

— Tu me fais visiter ?

Il aime son intérêt. La maison a bien changé et c'est assez fier qu'il lui en fait faire le tour. En conjuguant leurs magies, ses deux jeunes elfes et lui ont revisité, selon ses instructions, la décoration devenue résolument claire et moderne, sous l'œil réprobateur de Kreattur. S'inspirant des fausses fenêtres du ministère, il a même réussi, dans le salon, à créer une vue sur un faux parc à l'anglaise. C'est assis sur le vaste canapé en cuir devant les flammes qui ronflent dans la cheminée qu'ils prennent leur café qui a refroidi entre-temps.

— Attends, lui dit Draco.

D'un sort ménager, il réchauffe leurs tasses. Il lui parle des membres actuels de l'Ordre du Phénix que le Serpentard ne connaît pas. Ils sont nerveux tous les deux. Lorsque la sonnette retentit, ils redescendent afin d'ouvrir.

— Viens, lui lance-t-il d'un ton bref en refermant la porte soigneusement.

Comme il l'avait supposé, ce sont Arthur et Molly qui arrivent les premiers. Cette dernière promène un regard choqué sur le Sang-Pur à ses côtés, sur la cuisine design qu'il a fait installer par une société, bien loin de son traditionnel capharnaüm chéri. D'un simple geste de sa baguette, il met en marche le percolateur sorcier, puis sort un nombre impressionnant de tasses. Ils s'installent autour de la longue surface en marbre noir qui a remplacé la massive table de bois.

— Tu as tout changé, accuse-t-elle.

— Je voulais un endroit où j'aime vivre, répond-il simplement. C'est ce qu'aurait désiré mon parrain.

On frappe à nouveau et cette fois Walburga Black, lasse d'être tirée du sommeil, laisse échapper des vociférations grossières bien peu dignes d'une Sang-Pur. Draco lance un regard atterré vers lui avant de se lever de façon précipitée, manifestement scandalisé de l'attitude de son aïeule. Neville, Ron et Hermione pénètrent dans la cuisine pendant qu'il échange quelques mots vifs avec sa grand-tante qui, à son étonnement, se tait presque immédiatement.

— Tu as tout bouleversé, lui reproche à son tour Hermione.

— C'est ma maison, pas un musée à la gloire des Black. Je vis ici. J'en ai fait un lieu où je me sens bien, se justifie-t-il, avec agacement cette fois.

Les membres de l'Ordre se succèdent, certains montent directement à la salle de réunion. Lorsqu'enfin ils sont au complet, ils commencent par l'admission du Serpentard , affaire rondement menée. Il ne leur laisse pas l'occasion de répandre leur fiel. Usant de sa qualité de dirigeant, il l'impose tout simplement et quand Ron veut protester il lui lance un tel regard qu'il se tait immédiatement. Depuis qu'il est à la tête de la société secrète, il a renforcé la sécurité et chaque nouveau membre doit prêter un serment sorcier. Draco comme tout autre.

— A l'ordre du jour, notre mission à Poudlard, continue-t-il lorsque cette formalité est remplie. Nous aimerions en savoir plus.

— Vous en savez autant que nous, répond précipitamment Kingsley.

— Cela veut-il dire que c'est encore une prophétie ? Une de plus pour mettre Harry en danger, intervient Draco de sa voix la plus froide.

— Pourquoi serait-il en cause ? Nous vous avons dit qu'il s'agissait du monde sorcier, intervient Hestia Jones, responsable du service des aurors depuis la nomination de Kingsley.

— Parce que pour beaucoup il symbolise notre monde. Si demain, il venait à disparaître, il faudrait peu de choses pour qu'il retombe dans le chaos. Vous savez que beaucoup ont peu apprécié la façon dont vous l'avez traité, même des Sang-Pur, raille-t-il. Cela explique d'ailleurs notre présence à Poudlard. Sembler lui rendre enfin la place qu'il mérite, c'est une façon habile d'asseoir votre autorité, monsieur le Ministre, fait-il en s'adressant à Kingsley.

Il lance un regard étonné à son voisin. Son analyse semble, en effet, logique. Le silence qui succède à son intervention est un aveu. Par Merlin, qu'il est las de tout ça. Tellement las.

— Bill. Je voudrais que tu me parles des portraits qui ont été accrochés récemment au quatrième étage de la tour d'astronomie.

— Des nouveaux tableaux ? s'exclame celui-ci qui semble sidéré par la question.

— Le premier représentait Albus Dumbledore. On avait l'impression d'être en face d'un portrait moldu, muet, immobile. Seuls les yeux étaient vivants.

— Harry était attiré, fasciné par ce portrait. Il passait de plus en plus de temps devant, explique Draco. Quand il a compris qu'il y avait un problème, il m'en a parlé. Nous avons fait des recherches à la bibliothèque en vain. Il y a deux jours Il est allé là-bas au milieu de la nuit, je l'y ai suivi et j'ai brûlé le tableau. Harry s'est effondré et a perdu connaissance. Il lui a fallu une heure afin de reprendre conscience et plus encore pour récupérer une température et un pouls normal.

— Et pourquoi serait-il la personne visée. N'importe qui pouvait être attiré, intervient Molly.

— Je ne le crois pas. Je pense que l'enchantement est réservé au Sauveur du monde sorcier. Le lendemain matin, j'ai voulu analyser les relents de magie. Tout avait été soigneusement effacé et un nouveau portrait était accroché à la même place. Il représente Sirius Black. Les deux personnes qui ont eu le plus d'importance dans son adolescence. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences de ce genre. Je suis sûr que si je brûle ce portrait là aussi, un autre représentant son père ou sa mère prendra sa place.

— Je vais envoyer des aurors et des langues-de plomb à Poudlard, fait Hestia Jones.

— Et ainsi avertir le coupable qui changera de manigance, commente Arthur. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

— Vous avez mis un Collaporta et autre sort sur la porte. Il a déjà compris, critique Hermione

— Nous en avons discuté hier, Draco et moi, nous sommes retournés tout remettre en état. Il ne peut de toute façon pas y aller la journée. Je suppose qu'il vérifie les choses en fin de nuit, à l'aube. Il est certain que tout le monde dort, explique-t-il.

— Donc, tu es de nouveau en danger si l'attirance est si forte, fait remarquer Madame Mc Gonagall.

— Je le surveille, intervient Draco.

— Et tu es très zélé, ricane Ron. Tu vas jusqu'à le protéger au lit. N'est-ce pas du dévouement, ça ?

— Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi, Ron. Fais donc comme les trois années où je t'ai à peine vu, oublie-moi.

— Tu étais le fiancé de ma sœur et tu l'as laissée. Il est normal que je t'en veuille.

— Non, proteste-t-il après un sursaut, j'étais juste son petit-ami, je ne lui ai jamais rien promis. J'avais dix-sept ans et elle seize. Une amourette d'adolescents. Ne sois pas aussi borné. On n'en est plus là. C'était il y a quatre ans. Depuis ta sœur, il y a eu bien d'autres filles et des garçons aussi.

— Je ne crois pas que ta sexualité soit à l'ordre du jour, proteste Draco de son ton hautain.

Il lui lance un regard penaud.

— Qui a suggéré en premier l'idée de nous demander de revenir à Poudlard ? interroge Hermione.

— Je crois que c'est vous, Minerva, fait Kingsley.

— En effet, j'en avais discuté auparavant avec Moroz en compagnie de qui je travaille souvent depuis que je suis au Magenmagot.

— Qui est langue-de-plomb et dépend de la salle des prophéties, précise Hestia Jones.

— Nous en revenons à l'oracle, fait Draco. Peut-être est-il temps de nous en livrer le contenu, Monsieur le Ministre ?

— _" Le monde des sorciers sera marqué du signe du chaos quand son vainqueur sera attiré vers les limbes. Quatre années ne seront pas révolues après la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il faudra payer son tribut au passeur avant d'en être libéré. __Celui qui détient le pouvoir __unique de l'Elu fera reculer l'ombre."_ récite le ministre à contrecœur.

— Et vous avez le front de dire que Harry n'est pas concerné plus qu'un autre, laisse tomber Draco d'un air dédaigneux.

— Je vois que la rétention d'informations est toujours à la mode, raille-t-il lorsqu'il est revenu de sa surprise. Vous êtes sûr que c'est bien tout cette fois ?

— Nous n'avions pas le choix, maintenant nous avons enfin un fil conducteur, commente Hestia Jones.

— Donc nous faire retourner à Poudlard était aussi une façon de nous avoir sous la main et de nous surveiller. L'ennui c'est que manifestement vous échouez à cette tâche et que vous y avez aussi invité l'ennemi.

— Harry, nous avons fait au mieux, dit Arthur.

— Non. Le mieux était de me prévenir franchement. Je ne me laisserai plus manipuler, je n'ai pas onze ans, dit-il froidement. L'Ordre du Phénix doit protéger le monde sorcier. Vous auriez du, dès la connaissance de cette prophétie, provoquer une réunion et ce même si j'en étais l'objet, même si j'en suis le dirigeant. Mon but est et a toujours été le bien des sorciers. Je crois en avoir apporté la preuve par le passé. Quand Albus Dumbledore m'a demandé, de mourir à seize ans pour délivrer notre monde de Voldemort, j'ai accepté. Vous avez manqué de discernement.

Il ne voit pas posé sur lui le regard, à la fois étonné et admiratif, de Draco. Seule Hermione surprend l'expression fugitive qui adoucit le visage du Sang-Pur et lui donne matière à réflexion.

.

Sortant de la douche, il se glisse entre les draps tiédis par le corps de Draco. Sans un mot, celui-ci passe une main sous son dos, l'attire à lui et, bien trop rapidement, il s'endort entre ses bras. Il s'y réveille au matin. Il bouge légèrement et l'étreinte chaude se resserre, il aime cette possessivité à travers l'inconscience. Dormir au creux du même lit n'a jamais fait partie de sa relation avec Loïs, toujours trop vite enfui. Encore moins de ses rencontres d'un soir. Il remue à nouveau, rien que pour le plaisir de sentir le cercle se refermer autour de lui.

— Arrête de gigoter, Harry, fait Draco d'une voix encore endormie.

— Désolé, murmure-t-il mal à l'aise.

— Laisse tomber, répond-il, semblant sentir sa gêne.

Il découvre, en sa voix, de la tendresse et une pointe d'amusement. Les doigts fins fourragent un moment dans ses cheveux indisciplinés.

— J'ai envie de faire ça depuis longtemps

Sans répondre, il pose la tête au creux de son cou.

— Harry ?

Son timbre de voix a changé, il est plus grave, plus sérieux.

— Pas déjà, souffle-t-il.

— D'accord.

Il reste blotti dans sa chaleur, jusqu'au moment où la voix d'Hermione les appelle.

— Les garçons, il est l'heure !

La courtine reste pourtant prudemment close. Ils échangent un regard surpris, avant de sourire.

— Je me demande ce qu'une fille intelligente comme elle trouve à Weasley. Cela me dépasse, commente Draco.

— Que voulais-tu dire tantôt ?

— Ton Kingsley nous a menti. Il ne nous a donné qu'une partie de la prophétie.

— D'abord, comment as-tu su pour l'oracle ?

Draco semble mal à l'aise et hésite avant de prononcer un seul mot.

— Légilimencie.

— ...

— Quand tu vis dans l'entourage de Voldemort, tu as intérêt à être un bon occlumens. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre.

— Tu t'en sers souvent ?

— Non. Si j'ai hésité à t'en parler, c'est par crainte que tu penses que je l'utilises avec toi. Ou tout au moins que je pourrais le faire.

— C'est le cas ?

— Non. Ce serait sans charme aucun.

Il plonge son regard dans les iris gris et se trouve satisfait de ce qu'il y perçoit.

— Que nous a-t-il caché ?

— La dernière partie de la prophétie, celle qui concerne le ministère.

_" Le monde des sorciers sera marqué du signe du chaos quand son vainqueur sera attiré vers les limbes. Quatre années ne seront pas révolues après la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il faudra payer son tribut au passeur avant d'en être __libéré. Celui qui détient le pouvoir unique de l'Elu fera reculer l'ombre. Souillées, les marches du pouvoir trembleront et une nouvelle ère naîtra. __"_

— La corruption aux plus hauts niveaux. Un tout petit détail négligeable, ricane-t-il.

— Il est l'heure.

La journée se traîne. Il surprend les coups d'œil que leur jettent les autres, traquant le moindre geste de tendresse, le moindre regard amoureux entre le fils de l'ancien bras droit de Voldemort et l'Élu. Il a déjà connu ça quand Loïs est devenu son petit-ami. Les moldus sont tout aussi curieux des amours des autres que les sorciers, surtout quand ces amours leur semblent hors normes. Si ils savaient à quel point ils en sont encore loin.

Ils passent la fin de la journée à la bibliothèque. Étudier les cours, faire un devoir d'arithmancie et enfin continuer les recherches, le travail ne manque pas. Ils dînent ensemble dans la grande salle, puis confortablement installés dans des fauteuils de leur salle commune presque déserte, ils évoquent tous les deux les trois années qu'ils ont vécues loin de Poudlard. Il apprend à connaître le Sang-Pur, le découvre. Parfois l'insupportable Serpentard revient au galop. Il lui suffit d'un sourire moqueur pour le calmer. Il a appris qu'il vit seul dans un appartement du Cambridge sorcier. Au lendemain de la guerre, il s'est disputé avec son père qui repoussait avec horreur cette idée intolérable d'un Malfoy faisant des études moldues. Ils avaient évité Azkaban de justesse parce qu'ils n'avaient pas participé à la bataille de Poudlard. Son propre témoignage y avait aidé. Le plus jeune ne voulait pas se contenter, pour construire sa vie, d'un nom bien sali qu'il tenait à redorer, d'une vie d'oisiveté forcée. Il désirait vivre. Il avait hésité tout au long des vacances puis, à la rentrée, il s'était décidé à plonger dans l'enfer moldu, comme il dit. Il évite de parler de Loïs et lui ne raconte pas ses amours. Peut-être oseront-ils, un jour, tout mettre à plat. C'est trop tôt. Si, tout au cours de la journée, Neville a été non loin d'eux avec Seamus, ils ont à peine vu Hermione et Ron. Enfin, tard, il y a ses bras. Les bras de Draco entre lesquels il ne fait que dormir.

Les jours se passent ainsi. Une routine trompeuse s'installe leur faisant oublier le danger. Ils sont bien ensemble et on ne les voit plus l'un sans l'autre. Excepté ce soir où il est seul dans la grande salle. Le Serpentard a reçu un hibou de sa mère de qui il est resté très proche et il a préféré le laisser seul lire sa lettre. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien longue sa missive pourtant il n'est toujours pas là et il commence à s'inquiéter. Si les autres n'ont pas relevé la chose, une petite partie de la prophétie l'a interpellé : _ Celui qui détient le pouvoir unique de l'Elu fera reculer l'ombre. _Il est certain qu'elle concerne Draco et qu'il est aussi en danger que lui si l'ennemi à connaissance de la prophétie. Il quitte la table et se dirige vers leur salle commune. Il n'y est pas, non plus dans le dortoir. Il fouille dans sa valise en sort un rouleau qui ne le quitte jamais, la carte des maraudeurs. De sa baguette, il tapote le manuscrit et prononce la formule consacrée : « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ». Il cherche ensuite les élèves qui sont en dehors de la grande-salle et il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour trouver Draco. Il a une longue pratique. Il se revoit en sixième toujours en train de chercher le même petit point noir qui disparaissait au septième étage. Pour l'instant, il n'a pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ses souvenirs. De plus en plus angoissé, il se précipite vers le sommet de la tour d'astronomie.

Il est hors d'haleine quand il l'atteint. Perché sur le mur, Draco regarde le vide, il s'y élance lorsqu'il entend la porte s'ouvrir. Instinctivement, il invoque un sortilège qu'il n'a pourtant jamais fait dans le but de ralentir sa chute, se concentre et le maintient jusqu'à ce que le Serpentard soit en sûreté sur le sol. Il lui lance alors un Petrificus Totalus. Son âme est glacée. Une seule question monopolise son attention : Pourquoi ? Dégringoler les escaliers et aller jusqu'au pied de la tour ne lui a jamais demandé aussi peu de temps.

— Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? crie-t-il avec désespoir.

Ses yeux légèrement dans le vague, il semble à peine réaliser qu'il est là. C'est alors qu'il comprend et se sent soulagé. Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour obtenir un niveau de concentration suffisant et il utilise toute sa puissance afin de mettre fin à l'Imperium qui le contrôle avant de caresser doucement le visage pâle.

— Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

— De quoi te rappelles-tu ?

— J'ai écrit à ma mère au sujet du tableau. Elle m'a donné son opinion et j'ai été vérifier sa théorie. Quand je suis arrivé au quatrième étage, quelqu'un était là. Et ensuite je me retrouve ici.

— Qui ?

— Je l'ignore. Harry ? Tu as pleuré, s'énerve-t-il.

— Ce quelqu'un t'a mis sous Imperium, explique-t-il calmement sans tenir compte de la remarque. Tu t'es laissé tomber du sommet de la tour quand j'ai ouvert la porte.

Il le regarde les yeux exorbités.

— Mais comment suis-je vivant ?

— Dans certaines situations, mon aura augmente et je lance instinctivement des sorts bien plus puissants. J'ai amorti ta chute et puis j'ai brisé l'Imperium.

— Impossible ! s'exclame-t-il.

— Tu es là pourtant...

— L'Imperium ! C'est un sortilège qui ne peut être défait que par le sorcier qui l'a invoqué. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais vu personne d'autre que Voldemort y arriver ?

— ...

— C'était une comparaison idiote, oublie, fait-il en se relevant. Harry ?

Il n'a jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Une main glacée a broyé son âme quand il l'a vu sauter dans le vide. Ne plus s'attacher. La belle réussite que voilà. Les doigts fébriles qui soudain se mêlent aux siens le ramènent à son Serpentard. Il doit certainement réaliser enfin ce à quoi il a échappé. Il l'entoure de son bras. Sa joue se pose un instant contre la sienne.

— On va manger ?

— Tu as faim ! s'exclame-t-il, à la fois dépité et heureux de voir qu'il est si peu marqué par ce qui vient de lui arriver alors que lui en est encore tout tremblant.

— Cela ne changera rien si je ne mange pas. Si ? interroge Draco.

— Non, soupire-t-il.

— On en discutera juste après, fait-il en serrant sa main qu'il a gardée dans la sienne. Laisse-moi un moment.

— ...

— Harry. Merci.

Navré, il secoue juste la tête. Même si c'est écrit, il n'empêche que c'est lui qui l'a entraîné la-dedans.

— Il faut qu'on parle de nous aussi, ajoute le Serpentard.

Il sent un grand froid l'envahir. Leur relation, jusque maintenant, est dans le flou le plus absolu. Cela ne le satisfait pas vraiment, pourtant, si il a peur de s'engager, il a encore plus peur qu'il s'éloigne.

— Viens, fait-il en le tirant vers la grande entrée.

.

Ils sont remontés dans leur salle commune. Les habituels regards curieux les accueillent, les suivent quand Draco pose une main sur son épaule et le pousse vers leur dortoir. Il s'assied sur son lit, il le suit et jette un sortilège de silence.

— Pourquoi as-tu pleuré ?

— Je ne m'en suis même pas aperçu. J'ai eu tellement peur, fait-il. Et puis, je ne comprenais pas. Ma réaction instinctive a été : pourquoi a-t-il voulu mourir. Et je me suis senti glacé.

— Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

Il sort la carte des maraudeurs, l'active sous le regard intrigué de Draco qui s'approche de lui.

— Fantastique. C'est grâce à ça que tu me trouvais en sixième ?

— Oui, c'est la carte du Maraudeur. Ce sont mon père, mon parrain, Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow qui l'ont conçue. Elle indique où se trouvent tous les occupants de l'école, ainsi que les passages secrets et les tunnels vers Pré-au-lard. Quand j'ai vu que tu ne venais pas manger j'ai su qu'il y avait un problème.

— Donc, tu as mis un moment pour me rejoindre et je n'ai sauté que quand tu es arrivé ?

— Oui.

— Je pense que c'était voulu. Non seulement, c'est toi qui aurais déclenché ma chute mais tu m'aurais vu mourir. De quoi te pousser au suicide.

— ...

— Cela nous amène à parler de nous. De nos sentiments.

— ...

— Tu es tellement incertain. J'ai l'impression de n'être pour toi que des bras qui te rassurent dans ton sommeil, pourtant j'avais cru ne pas te laisser indifférent. Je suis un homme, Harry. Un homme qui a des besoins et qui dort avec un corps attirant collé au sien toutes les nuits.

— ...

— Tu semblais au moins avoir du désir envers moi.

— ...

— Harry ?

— J'ai juré de ne plus m'attacher, murmure-t-il rattrapant d'un geste vif la main que Draco avait posée sur son genou et qu'il retire comme si il l'avait brûlé. Et puis, en fait, c'est une chose qu'on ne choisit pas. Depuis trois ans, tu as toujours été dans mes pensées.

— Et Loïs ?

— Ne me dis pas que tu n'as eu personne dans ta vie.

— Personne que j'ai aimé, personne de constant, personne dont je me souvienne.

— J'avais de la passion pour lui, il a été mon premier amant. Quand il m'a quitté sans regret pour rentrer en France, je me suis senti profondément blessé. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il s'était joué de moi. Il m'a fallu un long moment afin de réaliser que c'était plus mon amour propre qui avait souffert que mon cœur. J'étais ulcéré mais il ne me manquait pas, termine-t-il en caressant le dessus de sa main de son pouce.

— Je te connais mieux que n'importe qui. Tu sais ce que tu peux attendre de moi ou pas. Je ne cherche pas un flirt éphémère ou un sex-friend, souffle le blond.

— Tu as changé. Tu n'es plus celui que je connaissais mais ce que je découvre est loin de me déplaire.

— Je ne peux qu'avoir changé. La pression sous Voldemort y est pour une part mais surtout la vie moldue. Un Malfoy dans un univers tel que Cambridge n'est rien de plus que son voisin, il doit faire ses preuves comme tout le monde. J'ai appris à me battre pour ça. J'ai eu besoin des autres parfois. Étrange constat pour un Sang-Pur. Tu es prêt à tenter l'aventure ?

— Tu demandes ça à un Gryffondor ? se moque-t-il. On ne peut pas dire que tu sois un romantique, achève-t-il avec une grimace.

— Les circonstances ne s'y prêtent guère. J'aurais aimé que ce soit différent, chuchote-t-il en l'attirant vers lui.

Ses lèvres effleurent les siennes, les mains en coupe autour de son visage, Draco approfondit le baiser qui devient très vite passionné. Son fantasme est enfin réalité et, les mains dans la cambrure de son dos, son corps pressé contre le sien, il compte bien profiter de chaque seconde.

.

Il se réveille lové tout contre celui qui, cette nuit, est devenu son amant. Il pose ses lèvres sur l'épaule nue puis sur le creux velouté de la nuque. Draco se retourne, l'enlace.

— Bonjour, ma puce, murmure-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur sa tempe.

Il ferme les yeux afin mieux savourer la tendresse de l'instant.

— Mon ange, chuchote-t-il.

Pourquoi entre tous les petits noms d'amour, est-ce celui-là qui s'impose à lui ? Il n'est pas sûr que cela convienne à son Serpentard, pourtant nul autre ne lui vient à l'esprit. Le tendre effleurement de ses mains sur ses fesses, son dos, ses épaules le fait frémir. C'est doux, amoureux. Il soupire de bien-être et dépose sur ses lèvres un chaste baiser. Sa tête retrouve sa place dans le cou chaud qui garde la trace de son parfum. Il adore paresser tout contre lui.

— Les garçons, il est l'heure !

— Pas question, grommelle-t-il en passant ses bras autour du cou de son petit-ami.

Draco a un léger rire et le serre contre lui tellement fort qu'il en a mal. C'est à la fois infiniment bon et douloureux.

— Il est l'heure, a dit la dame, se moque-t-il en lui assénant une légère tape sur la fesse.

— Eh ! proteste-t-il.

.

Le soir les voit dans leur salle commune entouré de leurs amis qui ne les ont pas lâchés de la journée. Depuis plus d'une demi-heure, ils parlent de choses et d'autres. Conversation banale et inutile.

— Il serait temps de nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé hier, s'impatiente Hermione.

Il pousse un gros soupir et lance un regard à Draco.

— J'ai écrit à ma mère et lui ai parlé de notre problème. J'ai reçu son hibou hier. Elle se souvient d'avoir vu un tableau semblable, très ancien, chez une de nos relations. Il l'avait beaucoup intrigué. C'est bien un sortilège d'hypnose. Le sorcier suggère à sa victime, chaque jour, ses propres visions des choses. A sa demande leur hôte lui avait raconté l'histoire de cet artefact. Le tableau avait été ensorcelé par la femme de son ancêtre, très peu gâtée par dame nature, elle poussait son mari jour après jour à tomber amoureux d'elle. Ce qui est intéressant c'est que le sorcier doit sans cesse renouveler le sort. La magie du tableau a, en quelque sorte, besoin d'être nourrie pour être efficace. Au fur et à mesure, il devient plus puissant, accroissant son influence. De plus, l'invocateur doit apposer sa signature magique sur le tableau où que ce soit. J'étais donc monté vérifier. Malheureusement, je suis tombé sur le coupable.

— J'avais laissé Draco seul pour lire la lettre de sa mère, je ne voulais pas jouer les indiscrets, fait-il tout en apercevant son amant lever les yeux au ciel. En ne le voyant pas arriver, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. Je suis monté au dortoir et j'ai regardé où il était au moyen de la carte du Maraudeur. Je suis allé à la tour d'astronomie. Draco était debout sur le parapet, il a sauté quand il a entendu la porte s'ouvrir. J'ai jeté un sort pour ralentir sa chute. Je l'ai retrouvé en bas. Il avait été mis sous Imperium.

— Bien. On peut déjà en déduire pas mal de chose. Le coupable connaît la prophétie.

— Je ne comprends pas, fait Ron.

— "_Celui qui détient le pouvoir unique de l'Elu fera reculer l'ombre_". La force de Harry ça a toujours été l'amour, fait son amie avec un sourire. Draco est donc en danger autant que Harry puisque c'est lui qui doit arrêter le mal.

Il sent ses joues s'empourprer sous les regards moqueurs de son petit-ami et de ses amis.

— Te voilà rouge comme une tomate, s'esclaffe Seamus.

— Il cherche avant tout à te détruire mais de façon que personne ne puisse le soupçonner. Un suicide lui conviendrait très bien, fait-elle en se tournant vers lui. Ce sorcier ou cette sorcière est très doué en enchantements.

— Il est aussi proche du pouvoir ou il obéit à quelqu'un qui l'est, complète-t-il.

— Je ne vois pas ce qui t'aiguille vers cette supposition, s'exclame-t-elle.

— Kingsley nous a caché la dernière partie de la prophétie : _"Souillées, les marches du pouvoir trembleront et une nouvelle ère naîtra." _

— Par Merlin, s'exclame Hermione. Comment l'as-tu appris ?

— J'ai mes sources, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Pas question de révéler le pouvoir de Draco, cela ne ferait qu'accroître leur méfiance envers lui.

— Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé ta carte pour surveiller le quatrième étage de la tour d'astronomie ? demande Neville.

— Jusque maintenant nous ignorions que le sortilège devait être renouvelé. Nous ne pouvons pas surveiller la carte du Maraudeur à longueur de journée et de nuit. C'est impossible.

— Tu en sais quelque chose, raille Draco.

Il lui adresse une moue qui le fait rire. Il voudrait déjà retrouver ses bras.

— On pourrait se relayer jusqu'à trouver son identité, suggère Seamus.

— C'est une solution, approuve son homme.

Par Merlin qu'il aime ce terme. Même si il en était amoureux, il n'a jamais pu considérer Loïs en tant que tel ou lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il n'en est qu'au début de sa relation avec son insupportable Serpentard et déjà...

— Harry ! le ton un peu sec de l'objet de ses pensées le ramène sur terre.

Il lui adresse un regard interrogatif et, certainement, il doit y avoir mis autre chose aussi car Draco lui répond en nouant leurs doigts. Premier geste public de leur tendresse.

— Si nous prenons le quatrième tour de surveillance à partir de cinq heures du matin, cela te va ?

— Oui, pas de problème.

— Nous nous sommes mis par équipe de deux, résume Ron pour plus de facilité et au cas où l'un s'endormirait.

— Et toi, fait-il à Dean ?

— C'est moi qui commence, cela ira donc très bien. Ne te tracasse pas.

— Je peux demander à Nott et Zabini de nous rejoindre si vous voulez, propose Draco.

— J'aimerais autant pas. Je ne sais pas encore de quel côté est Nott, précise-t-il.

— Theo est un bon élève mais l'étude des sortilèges n'a jamais été sa tasse de thé. Il est toujours resté en dehors des conflits quels qu'ils soient. Son père, tout comme le mien, se sont résignés, depuis la chute de Voldemort, à ne plus avoir de rapport avec le pouvoir. C'est préférable à Azkaban. Theo est quelqu'un d'intelligent. Je crois que si il s'est montré un peu envahissant, c'est pour une tout autre raison.

— ...

Veut-il bien dire ce qu'il a compris ? Theo est gay et lui a couru après ?

— Oui, c'est ça, confirme-t-il, semblant suivre ses pensées. Il serait peut-être temps d'aller dormir si nous devons nous réveiller aussi tôt.

Une fois les courtines refermées et le sort de silence jeté sur leur espace, il retrouve avec un plaisir infini les bras de son ange. La nuit, malheureusement, sera courte.

Elle l'est encore plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Après Dean, c'est le tour de Neville et Seamus.

— Harry ! Réveille-toi.

Il entrouvre un oeil pour le refermer aussitôt pensant avoir rêvé.

— Harry ! insiste la voix.

Il est maintenant parfaitement réveillé. Il enfile un tee-shirt avant de passer une tête au dehors.

— Oui ?

— On a un problème et un fameux, lui fait Neville gravement.

— Avertis les autres.

— Je crois que tu dois voir d'abord.

— D'accord. Draco, réveille-toi.

— Laisse-moi dormir, ma puce.

— Draco, il y a quelqu'un devant le portrait.

Son homme sursaute et se redresse. Son premier réflexe est comme lui de se rhabiller un minimum.

— Qui ?

— Je ne sais pas encore. Son identité semble, en tout cas, poser un problème supplémentaire. Neville ne veut pas prévenir les autres.

— Je n'aime pas ça, grogne-t-il en réponse.

Silencieusement, ils se glissent dans la salle commune. Installé dans un des fauteuils, Seamus a la carte étalée sur ses genoux. En face de lui, Neville les fixe dès qu'ils approchent. Il connaît ce regard, lui qui est l'honnêteté, la fidélité même, est plus que mal à l'aise. Il se penche par dessus l'épaule de Seamus qui lui désigne du doigt un point dans la tour d'astronomie.

— Par Merlin ! s'exclame-t-il.

— C'est logique, commente Draco. Personne n'est mieux placé que lui. Et il doit m'en vouloir particulièrement.

— La corruption à Poudlard même, murmure-t-il. L'avenir du monde sorcier.

— C'est un tort de confier un tel pouvoir à un homme seul. Même Dumbledore avait une sous-directrice.

— Tu crois que cela aurait changé quelque chose ? demande-t-il dubitatif. Mais que lui ai-je fait ?

— Tu es l'Elu et lui a de l'ambition. Il sait que dans un avenir plus ou moins proche, tu auras, sans aucune difficulté, ce pouvoir qu'il veut pour lui.

— Je ne veux pas faire de politique, Draco.

— Moi, je le sais, mais lui semble l'avoir oublié.

— Comment annoncer ça à Ron ?

— Pas avant d'avoir une certitude en tout cas, dit Draco doucement. Il est devant le tableau, il remplit toutes les conditions du profil mais Ron pourra t'opposer le fait qu'il a voulu simplement constater de visu ce que nous avons dit lors de la réunion.

— Que veux-tu faire ?

— Attendre de voir si demain, il fera de même. Je ne comprends déjà pas pourquoi alors qu'il est au courant que nous avons saisi une grande partie de son plan, il persiste.

— Tu te rends bien compte qu'il a perdu une partie de son bon sens. Il est dangereux, Draco.

— Pour nous, oui. C'est à nous de décider si nous voulons prendre un risque supplémentaire ou pas. Nous n'avons aucune preuve.

— Tu as raison, soupire-t-il. Je vais en tout cas en toucher un mot à Hermione dès que je le pourrai.

.

Cela n'a pas été facile. Son amie refusait tout net que Bill puisse être impliqué et s'emportait rien qu'à l'idée qu'ils le soupçonnent. Ils ont pourtant convenu de se réunir ce soir et de veiller ensemble.

— Il ne faut pas trop tarder, précise Draco, il renforce le pouvoir magique du portrait. Bientôt, Harry sera tenté d'y monter si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.

— Cela peut aller, dit-il avec un sourire.

— Donc tu le perçois et tu ne m'as rien dit, le blâme-t-il.

— Par moments, oui. C'est bizarre, dans tes bras, je ne le sens plus du tout, se moque-t-il.

Il n'a jamais été joyeux, son Serpentard, maintenant c'est flagrant, il rit beaucoup. Son rire est léger, agréable. Il en oublie le petit reste de morgue qu'il y a toujours en lui et sans lequel il ne serait plus son Draco. Malgré la présence d'Hermione, il passe un bras autour de sa taille et l'attire vers lui.

— Comme ça ?

— Vous faites ça devant Ron, il s'évanouit et je le ramasse par terre, se marre son amie.

.

Le soir les retrouve penchés ensemble sur la carte du Maraudeur. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que Bill sort de ses appartements et se déplace vers la tour d'astronomie. Il reste plus d'une heure au quatrième étage. Il n'ose pas regarder Ron et Hermione et continue à jouer aux échecs sorciers avec Draco.

— Je ne peux pas y croire, murmure Hermione.

— Tu n'as pas à le faire, ce n'est qu'un malentendu. Jamais mon frère ne pourrait trahir. Qu'il veuille se venger de Malfoy après ce qu'il lui a fait, je peux le comprendre, mais jamais il ne s'attaquerait à toi.

— Je suis désolé, Ron. Je sais que c'est difficile à admettre mais je ne tiens pas à mourir pour te prouver que tu as tort. Je vais prévenir Kingsley.

— Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça.

La main de Draco a quitté l'échiquier, il sait qu'elle est sur sa baguette et qu'il est prêt à le défendre.

— Arrête Ron ! lui crie Hermione. Ce sera à Bill à apporter la preuve de son innocence. Là, tout l'incrimine.

— Bien sûr, tu es contre moi ! Une fois qu'il s'agit de ton précieux Harry... Il est toujours passé avant moi. Je n'ai pas oublié la recherche aux horcruxes. Ce jour-là, tu l'as choisi lui.

— Tu deviens pathétique Weasley, lâche Draco.

— Écoutez-le, le mangemort. Tout est de ta faute, Malfoy.

— Ron, arrête ton scandale, intervient Neville. Tu souffres, on l'a compris, inutile de blesser les autres.

— Tu ne peux pas aller contre l'évidence, mec, intervient Dean.

— Je te laisse réfléchir, lui dit-il en se levant. Lorsque tu auras retrouvé ta raison, j'attends tes excuses. Pas pour moi, mais pour Draco.

Il ramasse sa carte, lance un regard interrogatif à son chéri qui lui fait un signe de la tête. Ils quittent tous les deux la salle commune. Dès qu'ils rentrent dans le dortoir, Draco prend sur lui de réveiller les autres élèves et de raconter leur découverte.

— Nous allons au ministère ce matin. Il faut que vous surveilliez le directeur, il risque de le prendre assez mal si il s'aperçoit que nous sommes sortis de Poudlard. Protéger les enfants doit être votre priorité. Ron est au courant et, bien entendu, il a difficile d'admettre que son frère soit mêlé à ça. Il faut pourtant l'empêcher de le prévenir, explique son ange de façon claire et calme.

— Pour le moment, il est ingérable, complète-t-il lui-même. Si il le faut, stupéfixez-le. Tu viens ? demande-il à Draco. Nous allons prendre le passage secret derrière la sorcière borgne.

Une fois arrivé, il donne un coup de baguette sur la statue en prononçant "Dissendium", la sorcière se met à glisser et dégage ainsi un espace suffisamment grand pour passer. Ils empruntent le passage et arrivent à un toboggan de pierre, ils effectuent une longue glissade qui se termine sur un chemin de terre battue, interminable et inégal. Enfin ils gravissent un escalier aux marches usées qui les mène à la trappe de la cave de Honeydukes. Le magasin est désert.

— Inutile de sortir dans Pré-au Lard, souffle-t-il. On va aller d'ici au Square Grimmaurd. Kingsley et Arthur nous y retrouveront.

— Tu as demandé à Arthur Weasley de passer ?

— Oui, soupire-t-il. Je dois le prévenir moi-même. Tu sais transplaner avec précision ?

— Oui, pas de problème.

Au dernier moment, la main de Draco se pose sur sa taille et ils transplanent ensemble sur le seuil de la maison des Black. Les deux sorciers arrivent quelques minutes plus tard. Il sait que l'entretien ne sera pas facile.

— Ce que j'ai à dire va vous blesser Arthur. Croyez-bien que j'en suis navré. Vous m'avez toujours accueilli dans votre famille avec bienveillance. Je donnerais cher pour être ailleurs.

— ...

— La mère de Draco nous a fourni la clef de l'énigme du tableau au pouvoir hypnotique. La magie qui y est contenue doit être sans cesse renouvelée. Sa puissance augmente de jour en jour. Draco a voulu seul aller voir la signature magique apposée sur le tableau. Le coupable était justement là à ce moment, il a mis Draco sous Imperium et l'a poussé à sauter du haut de la tour. Il se fait qu'inquiet, je suis allé le rejoindre et j'ai ralenti sa chute et brisé le sortilège impardonnable. A la suite de ça, nous nous sommes organisés et nous avons épié plusieurs nuits le quatrième étage de la tour d'astronomie. Une seule personne s'est approchée du tableau à plusieurs reprises pendant la nuit. Elle y est restée plus d'une heure à chaque fois.

— Qui, demande Arthur d'une voix blanche, sachant déjà, après son préambule, qu'un de ses fils doit être impliqué.

— Bill, fait-il.

En dessous de la table, il serre la main de Draco, puisant en son réconfort, la force de faire du mal à cet homme qu'il respecte. Lui, qui a le teint plutôt rougeaud d'habitude, semble exsangue tant il est pâle. Sur son visage toute la détresse, toute la douleur d'un père qui perd un autre de ses fils. Azkaban peut être pire que la mort.

— Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il en baissant la tête.

— Tu ne peux rien faire d'autre, Harry, commente Kingsley.

.

Avec Draco à ses côtés, il assiste à la cérémonie funèbre le cœur gros. Il n'a jamais voulu que les choses tournent ainsi. Toute la famille Weasley est là, éplorée. Molly et Ginny pleurent sans retenue soutenues par Arthur, pendant que Percy, Charlie, George et Ron, suivent l'enterrement la mine sombre. Fleur n'est pas là. Elle est alitée depuis qu'elle a appris la nouvelle et a fait une crise de nerf. Son état, elle est à deux mois de l'accouchement, requiert des soins constants. Minerva Mac Gonagall est là aussi. C'est elle qui assurera, une fois de plus, l'intérim en attendant que soient nommés un directeur et un proviseur. Dorénavant, le pouvoir serait scindé en deux. La prophétie est accomplie.

Une main fine se pose sur son poignet. Hermione. Il passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Ron n'a toujours pas admis sa prise de position. Il faudra du temps pour qu'il l'accepte et qu'ils puissent tenter de recoller les morceaux. Encore plus pour qu'il se pardonne sa propre erreur.

Quand leurs camarades avaient rejoint les Gryffondor, Ron avait déjà claqué la porte de la salle commune, pour aller respirer, avait-il dit. Aucun n'avait pensé, qu'à son tour, il trahirait son serment et préviendrait son frère. C'est pourtant ce qu'il avait fait. Les autres s'étaient précipités vers le bureau du directeur. Ils n'y avaient trouvé que Ron que son frère avait immobilisé. Bill, au même moment, se laissait tomber du sommet de la tour.

Les funérailles sont terminées. Presque tous rentrent à Poudlard. Ron a décidé, quant à lui, de ne pas y retourner. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, il aura la possibilité de prendre du recul. Draco l'enlace et, après avoir lancé un regard à Blaise lui demandant de s'occuper d'Hermione, il le fait transplaner à côté de la cabane hurlante. Main dans la main, ils reviennent doucement vers l'école.

— Les premiers flocons de neige, murmure-t-il alors qu'une étoile glacée s'écrase sur son visage.

— Bientôt notre premier Noël ensemble, rétorque son ange avec un sourire.

— Chez toi ou chez moi ?

— Chez nous, chuchote-t-il tout contre sa bouche.

.

.


End file.
